


Once Upon a Time

by Titatovenaares



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titatovenaares/pseuds/Titatovenaares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time there was a little girl named Eva and she was barely 6 years old. She had golden locks and when she smiled the whole room lid up.

Her mama is an angel in heaven, or so she was often told. Daddy dearest was her only caregiver, he didn't like somebody else taking care of her because he was afraid they would take her away. 

Eva thought he was kinda weird with his changing behavior but she was used to it. Daddy told her often how much he loved his little Eva and that the way he showed it was just a part of that. He could show it with a soft caress or a mean punch. But both meant the same in his eyes.

But one dim day, Eva had enough. She had reached her limit of his behavior when she was barely 6 years old. So on that gloomy day she reached for one shiny knife that daddy used to cook and she wore the smile he used to love.

She went to his room with the cooking knife and without any hesitation she painted everything red. And with the red came the silence she always wanted. And not soon after, she made everything dead with her beautiful smile that once lid up the whole room but is now so lifeless.


End file.
